The Apocalypse Dragon Slayer
by MidnightEuphoria
Summary: Amelia Dragonia, a cold-hearted S-class mage feared by most in her guild, begins to open up once Lucy joins and Team Amelia is created. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out there's more to her than what meets the eye? How does she have connections to Zeref, and why? And who said she only knows Dragon Slayer Magic? Fem! Natsu - Not Natsu/Lucy (Maybe)


**Manga:** Fairy Tail

**Creator:** Hiro Mashima

**Author:** Midnight

**Warnings: **Very Slight Crossovers – Fem! Natsu "Amelia Scarlett Dragonia" – Some Gender-Bending! – Natsu/All – Yuri (?) – Natsu/Zeref – Strong/Dark/Quiet/Overpowered/OC! Natsu – S-class! Natsu – No beta as of now – (More warnings to be added.)

**Summary: **Amelia Dragonia, a cold-hearted S-class mage feared by most in her guild, begins to open up once Lucy joins and Team Amelia is created. What happens when Fairy Tail finds out there's more to her than what meets the eye? How does she have connections to Zeref, and why? And who said she only knows Dragon Slayer Magic?

**Author's Note:** So I made this story with a bad-ass Natsu in mind, but then I wanted to gender-bend him. She's going to be really overpowered and all, but the reason for that is going to be revealed in later chapters. I swear she isn't just epic by default, she has actual reasons for being like that. And I swear it's not an idiotic reason, like most Naruto fanfictions where Naruto is over-powered as fuck without any realistic reasons. This is the end result, I guess. I also wanted a Natsu/Zeref relationship in the past and present, either as friends, lovers, or whatever, so I also added that in.

Also, Natsu isn't a Fire Dragon Slayer, but an Apocalypse Dragon Slayer. It can be referred to as Apocalypse or Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic, but the former is the most accurate name. She learned from Acnologia (or so people think!) instead of Igneel, but who says she can't know Fire Dragon Slayer Magic either? Pretty confusing, I know.

So this is not a Natsu/Lucy story, but then again, in the warnings there is a Yuri (?) sign. So, vote on the pairings and if Natsu/Lucy comes up, then Yuri it is!

[+]

So Happy is going to be replaced with Frosch because I thought that Frosch was the most adorable Exceed ever. Like, I literally go "Kyaa!" whenever I see Frosch acting cute. So Happy and Frosch are going to switch places. For you dummies out there that don't understand what I mean, Frosch is with Natsu and Happy is with Rogue. Okay? Okay.

[+]

Keep in mind, this _is_ a fem! Natsu story, so beware of what lies ahead. The pairings can be voted on, so just write them in a review or PM me. I may decide on who ends up with who based on your opinions, but you better have a pretty damn good reason. Or I can put up a poll on my profile, but I'm too lazy to do that right now.

[+]

How does the Beta Reader thing work? I really need one of those!

[+]

I might answer questions in the author's note from now on. But the questions I answer can't be completely obvious and stupid, so keep in mind that if I didn't answer your question, I probably just didn't bother reading it because of the level of stupidity it contained, or I didn't see it.

[+]

Should I make Lucy a guy, or should she stay a female? Give me your opinions. Honestly, I'm fine either way, but I want to please the audience.

[+]

I'll try to update once every week, maybe. Keyword: Try. No promises, though!

***Please read and review!***

* * *

**_"_****_THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON SLAYER"_**

1: FLEETING MOMENTS IN TIME

* * *

[+]

A member of the train crew nervously approached a supposedly sleeping figure visibly dressed in a black hooded cape with wispy, feather-like gold and white trimmings and shin-length dark brown combat boots. The cape had a slit running from the right side of her neck straight down. It was connected together at the neck with a golden clasp with intricate designs. Tight black gloves adorned her hands, but the length was concealed by the cape.

"E-excuse me, ma'am…?"

The young lady being addressed simply ignored the man, and rather continued staying silent. The woman tilted her head back a mere inch to assume a more comfortable position, revealing the bottom half of her face from the shadow of her hood. Creamy pale, yet slightly tanned skin accompanied soft, full lips.

Still keeping her eyes shut, the woman crossed her legs and arms under her ample bosom, giving out a very quiet and slight sigh of irritation when the crew member asked, "A-are you okay?"

"Fro thinks that she's fine! It happens all the time," a small, cat-like creature said merrily. It had large, round eyes, prominent eyelashes, green skin, and rosy cheeks. It wore a pink frog suit with black blotches across the hood, with two black eyes at the very top of the suit. It was obviously a cat, yet it stood on its hind legs and could speak.

"Frosch, don't make me repeat myself," the woman spoke. Her voice was silky and melodious, enchanting even. Frosch nodded and sat back down next to her, resting his head on her hip and waist from the side.

The man nodded slowly, still sceptic about a talking cat speaking for its owner, but left nonetheless. A little while after, Frosch tugged on the woman's arm as the train slowed to a stop.

"We're here!" Frosch sang as he danced cutely and twirled in joy.

His owner silently stood up and rolled her luggage behind her, Frosh sitting on her shoulder. Locks of her pale, baby pink hair, which had a slight lavender hue to it, fell out of her cloak, cascading in waves down her shoulder, chest, and finally ending at her waist. As she walked down the aisle, Frosch happily hummed a nonsensical tune.

As soon as they reached the end of the train, the woman paused. She picked up Frosch and held him under his arms like one would do to a baby, and pulled him right in front of her face.

"Frosch, I want you to deliver a message to Porlyusica. Tell her that I've brought _it_. And that she must prepare the other items before I arrive," she said quietly, but slowly, as if speaking to a child. Frosch nodded with the same smile on his face. "I need to get one more item at the next stop, so go home first, okay? I'm sure you're capable of doing this."

"Fro can do that," Frosch agreed.

"Good luck, and don't get lost. Remember, don't talk to strangers unless it's for directions, but I doubt you'll need any. I'll meet up with you later," she said before bring Frosch into a hug and kissing his forehead. She set him on the ground watched as he sprouted a pair of small, beautiful wings and flew off into the sky. How he could do that with a frog suit on, she still didn't know.

"Oh and take this with you," she said a little louder. Frosch stopped halfway into the sky and turned around, only to see his owner toss her luggage at him. Without even flinching, he caught it and waved before flying off again.

She watched until Frosch was only but a far blur in the sky. Turning around, she went towards the nearest seat and gracefully sat down. Leaning against the window with the breeze in her face, she sighed once more. An irritated expression found its way onto her face.

"I hate trains."

* * *

[+]

"Eh? There's only one magic store in this town?" a blonde woman half-shouted.

She was a slim young woman with large breasts and a curvaceous figure. The blonde wore brown knee-length boots and a white sleeveless shirt with a blue strip across the center. There was a zipper down the middle of her blue-rimmed shirt. She wore a short, blue shirt with a brown belt. Hanging from her belt and resting on her waist was a small bag full of keys and whatnot. Part of her hair was tied into a side ponytail. Brown eyes accompanied pale skin and bright blonde hair.

The owner of the small shop quietly replied, "Yes… This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with. Not to mention that only less than ten percent of the townspeople can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages."

The young lady sighed and said dejectedly, "I think I've wasted my time."

"Please don't sat that and have a look around," the old man encouraged. "We have some new items, too!"

He waved towards several items, each time describing its uses and usefulness. And every time, his costumer would deadpan how she already had it or didn't want it.

"I'm looking for the Keys of the Gates. Strong ones," she finally said.

"Gates? Huh, that's something uncommon. I think I may have some," the owner said. He was interrupted when the lady screamed over the Key for the White Doggy.

"That's not a strong one at all. It's basically useless," he deadpanned.

"It's okay," she informed him. "I've been looking for this key. How much is it?"

"20,000 jewels."

The blonde instantly assumed a seductive pose, leaning forward and putting her arms under her large bust. Her cleavage was accentuated even further when she unzipped her top a bit.

"I wonder how much it really is," she said again, this time with a slight blush. She was trying to act seductive, but in reality she wasn't succeeding as much as she thought she was.

After being rejected of a major discount a few times, the woman left the shop with a grumpy expression.

"Tch, he only gave me a 1,000 jewel discount… Is my sex appeal only worth that much?" she hissed to mostly herself. Kicking a nearby sign, freaked out a passerby.

Then she heard some screaming and fawning, turning in the direction of all the noise.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"A famous Mage-sama is in town!"

"It's Salamander-sama!"

"Y-you mean, the Mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores?" Lucy clapped her hands together in delight. "He's in town?"

She stared at the crowd from afar, commenting, "Oh, he's popular! I wonder if he _looks_ cool…."

As she walked closer, her heart started beating faster and faster when she saw who Salamander was. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome either.

_Oh my god, why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because he's a famous mage? _she thought. Salamander looked in her direction and her heart almost exploded. She almost walked closer and reached out to him when a voice interrupted.

_"__Who the hell are you?"_

* * *

[+]

"I miss Frosch already…" the lady from the train said as she walked down the road with a sad frown.

She was slightly hungry, only slightly, but had forgotten her wallet in her luggage. Now, she could just make it appear in her hand with just a snap of her fingers, but where's the fun in that? Life is about challenges, and challenges keep people from getting bored.

After all, boredom is a number one killer.

She spotted a crowd of people cheering and fawning over someone ahead of her. She looked closely at it and saw someone waving to the females around him. So it was a man.

She noticed the females around him swooning over him. He wasn't impressive or handsome, leaning toward the ugly side. He also didn't have that aura of power around him. He must be faking an identity.

As she pushed through the hoard of girls, she saw one blonde walking closer and closer. She heard some women behind him scream out _"Salamander"_ and she instantly straightened up.

Standing in front of the poser, tall, proud, and full of authority, she asked with venom laced in her voice, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

[+]

The blonde lady snapped out of her trance when she heard a commanding voice break through the cries and cheers.

"Maybe you know me as…Salamander!" the man said with pride as he rubbed his chin. He then spotted her ample bust and smirked. "How would you like to-"

Before he could even blink, the woman was already at least fifteen feet away from him and walking away. He yelled out in anguish. The other women around him shouted curses at the unfamiliar woman who dared to shame their beloved Salamander.

"That's okay, girls. I'm sure she's just shy," he said. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his signature, handing it to the cloaked woman. "I'll give you my signature for you to remember me by. You can show it off to your friends and family if-"

"I don't need shit from a poser. Get that foul item away from me before I really get irritated," she said in a calm, calculating voice. Her tone was completely cold and unwelcoming, but for those who overheard and were smart, she sounded completely nonchalant.

That's exactly what happened for the blonde woman. She stared at the woman in surprise for how she treated the Salamander and called him a fake.

As she walked away, Salamander shook off the utter fear he felt and said, "I appreciate all of your welcomes, but I must tend to my errands. So, please excuse me."

With a snap of his fingers, a thing wispy flame surrounded him and raised him into the air. Before he completely took off, he added, "We're having a party at my ship tonight, so please come!"

Then, he was gone.

The blonde lady, still wondering if he was really fake or not, snapped out of her thoughts and ran after the woman that saved her from what she realized was a magic-induced captivation.

As soon as she caught up to her savior, she said, "Thanks for earlier."

The other didn't turn to her, nor did she acknowledge her presence. Rather, she continued her fast pace, easily out-walking the blonde.

"U-Umm, if you have some time, I'd like to repay you for helping me. Would you like to eat lunch with me?" she tried again. Then, the woman stopped.

She nodded her head and swiftly walked toward the nearest restaurant. The Celestial Spirit Mage was confused at first but soon followed.

* * *

[+]

"So, my name is Lucy. What's yours?" the blonde, now known as Lucy, asked.

While they were ordering their food, Lucy had tried to make a conversation between the two of them. Well, she failed. It was really only her asking questions, and the other only nodding, frowning, sighing, or ignoring her. Even after talking about the magic Salamander used to enslave those women's attention, all the other did was nod boringly.

"Amelia," was the short answer the other gave her.

As their food came out, Amelia instantly brightened up. Even if only by a little. Lucy had ordered a burger and fries, as well as a small salad and water. Amelia, on the other hand, received her long-awaited spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs. Her water was already drained – Lucy thought she must have been really thirsty.

"Where are my manners?" Amelia whispered. Lucy gasped. This was the most she had spoken so far, _combined._

In one swift movement, Amelia pushed her hood down, uncovering her face. Lucy had to gasp, _again_.

Underneath the hood was a beautiful face, unlike any other Lucy had ever seen before. It was exotic and unique, yet elegant and graceful. She was an absolute beauty, and not even Lucy could compare herself to her.

Amelia had a combination of pale, baby pink and slightly lavender hair that fell in waves and cascaded in waves down her upper body and stopped at her waist. She had a creamy pale complexion, but was slightly tanned. Her luscious lips were full and pink and matched her overall appearance.

Her eyes were the best part about her face. They were pools of electric blue, brighter than the sky yet darker than the night. Her eyelashes were long and thick, adding to the exotic beauty.

"Is there something wrong?" Amelia suddenly asked.

Lucy blushed. She hadn't realized that she was staring until Amelia caught her eye and asked her in a rich voice.

_God,_ Lucy thought. _She isn't only beautiful, but her voice is too. Even her voice is lovely. _

"N-nothing," she replied, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

The entire meal, Lucy watched as Amelia ate her spaghetti. Not one drop of sauce was spilled, nor was her lips dirtied. She never needed used her napkin, not once. The way she ate was also elegant, and her manners were perfect. It reminded Lucy of her mother, and how she used to teach Lucy about mannerism. Except Amelia was far better than her mother, despite her mother's already above-average manners and elegance.

Amelia, on the other hand, subtly studied Lucy out of the corner of her eyes. She could tell that Lucy was flustered about her, much like most people are when they see her. It didn't amuse her, but it didn't displease her. She had no comment about it. Instead, she focused on her meal and the thought of Frosch. Frosch, her dear friend and partner.

After they finished their meals, they sat in uncomfortable silence. Surprisingly, it was Amelia who broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Are you a Mage?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Lucy grinned. "Yup! I may not look like it, but I am a Mage, but I haven't joined a guild yet."

"Which guild do you favor?" Amelia questioned, but it was more out of boredom than actual curiosity.

Lucy beamed at this. One could see the sparkles and excitement in her eyes. "I would just _love_ to join the number one guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!"

_Fairy Tail_, Amelia thought. _A coincidence? Must not be. There _are_ no coincidences in this world._

"I see," was her short answer.

"So," Lucy inquired. "Do you live in this town?"

Amelia shook her head. Lucy cocked an eyebrow.

"Then what are you doing here, not to be rude or anything," she wondered.

Amelia didn't say much other than, "Business."

After that, everything went silent.

"Anyways, thank you for the meal. I will repay you somehow," Amelia said, pulled her hood back over her face and standing up. Lucy was somewhat disappointed at not being able to talk to her more, but she knew that she had business to attend to.

"I see… It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia-chan," Lucy said with utmost care. She grabbed Amelia's gloved hand with her own and shook it with a grin.

Amelia seemed to freeze up for a moment before slightly nodding, ripping her hand away from Lucy's grasp, and replying, "The please is all mine, Lucy."

Lucy didn't mind the lack of honorific after her name After all, Amelia could have been born and raised in a place where honorifics didn't exist or weren't used often. Besides, she kind of liked it when Amelia said her name like that. She just seemed to ooze superiority.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Lucy said after paying for their meals.

"…"

Amelia nodded and left without another word, her mysterious aura regaining itself. Lucy stared at her until she was out of sight, but even then, she still couldn't keep her mind off of her.

* * *

[+]

Night time came quickly. Lucy had accidentally met up with Salamander after splitting from Amelia and, after finding out he was from Fairy Tail and could possibly give her membership there, was now preparing for the party on his ship.

Amelia was doing something that involved less thought and movement, though.

She lay on the grass and stared into the night sky, lost in a trance. Her hood was pushed back once more to allow better vision. The stars, of course, were beautiful, just like any other night.

Amelia reached into her cape and brought out a necklace that was tucked under her shirt. It was a completely pitch-black stone resting within a gold ornament with intricate feather-like designs attached to a thin gold chain. The crystal inside the ornament seemed to change color every few minutes, but so far, it had only changed from black to a bit of a lighter shade, then back to black. Nothing more.

She brought the amulet up to her lips before tucked it back into her shirt where it belonged. She continued staring off into the night sky before she was interrupted by two voices.

Two young women were talking about Salamander. Apparently, he was having a party at his ship right now, but that didn't catch Amelia's attention. What _did,_ though, was when one of the girls mentioned that this Salamander character was a part of _Fairy Tail._

Whoever Salamander was, it was _not_ him. She recognized his face from a wanted poster before, and surely his name or nickname was not Salamander. Perhaps Salamander doesn't exist and he's just trying to woo those women over, but she didn't care.

Amelia immediately stormed off in the direction of the harbor. Whoever this man is, he will _pay._

* * *

[+]

_So__ this is a Fairy Tail Mage…_

Those were Lucy's first thoughts when she heard Salamander's confession. Above all, Fairy Tail had been her ambition. She had heard so many good things about Fairy Tail, yet if this is how one of their Mages act…

Salamander reached towards a hot iron stick, saying, "Let me brand you as a slave first. It'll be a little hot, but please bear with it."

_Abusing magic, cheating on people, and performing slavery? Is this really how a Mage of the most popular and strongest guild is?! _Lucy couldn't stop these thoughts from coming into her head. She just couldn't believe it, yet it was right in front of her eyes.

With tears in her eyes, Lucy whispered, "You're the worst Mage, ever…"

Suddenly, something burst through the ceiling and landed on the floor. Everyone went quiet, and before the dust even had a chance to settle, Lucy was blinded, as if somebody had put a blindfold over her eyes, yet she felt nothing. She couldn't hear or see anything. Everyone seemed to disappear, leaving her in a dark void of nothingness.

A familiar voice spoke out to those on the crew.

"You say you're from Fairy Tail?"

Salamander, full of pride and haughtiness, responded, "Yeah! Come out so I can kick your ass!"

Before he even had another chance to speak, the figure stood up from her crouched position. It was Amelia, who still had her hood over her head.

She breathed in before shouting, **_"Chaos Dragon's Roar!"_**

The poor souls in front of her didn't make it. They were instantly obliterated by a blast of pure dark energy. The wood around the attack was either crushed, destroyed, or began rotting until it turned into dust. Nothing remained of the people hit by the blast.

**_"_****_Chaos Dragon's Fang Whip!" _**

In a mere moment, Amelia made a clawing motion with her right arm, bring it all the way back before propelling it forward in a swiped. Her hand and fingers created dark energy that stretched out of her hand and formed a claw. It stretched back in a whipping motion and, with the flick of her wrist, lashed out at those in front of her. It not only destroyed her opponents, but it left nothing left of them. No evidence that they were even here.

"Remember this well, _insect."_ Amelia hissed. "You do not deserve to even _speak_ of Fairy Tail's name. Do not speak as if you belong there or that you're even this _Salamander_ person you claim to be."

**_"_****_Chaos Dragon's Claw!"_**

She executed a perfect round-house kick, charging it with dark energy before unleashing it in the direction of her kick.

After only three moves, the entire ship was nearly destroyed and only Bora remained.

She made sure to keep Lucy in a safe spot before her barrage of attacks, so the blonde was safe for now.

Amelia glared at him. "I know you. You're Bora of Prominence, banished from the guild Titan Nose years ago."

In a black blur, she reached toward him and grabbed his neck in a painful grip. He clawed at her hands and even tried kicking her, but Amelia would not loosen her grip.

_"__Do you know who I am?" _Amelia's voice was so poisonous, Bora thought he would die just from hearing it. "I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person. But I can't forgive you for using my guild's name."

As she squeezed harder, Amelia's cape slipped downwards, revealing a thin arm covered with a tight black elbow-length glove. And just a few spots above that, was a certain symbol even Bora knew.

In his surprise, he gasped, "F-fairy…Ta-ail!"

Amelia's eyes flickered towards Lucy for a split second before returning to Bora.

"Yes…" She gripped Bora's throat harder. He raised his arm and created a fire around the both of them, only for the fire to slowly disappear into nothingness.

"Your flames don't work on me. I _absorb_ magic and convert it into my own," she said with a glare.

She raised him higher into the air, and at this point, he was as good as dead. She was squeezing hard enough for his to be very uncomfortable and in much pain, but not hard enough to kill him.

"Remember this for the rest of eternity, _insect_. My name is Amelia Dragonia of Fairy Tail, and _this_ is a real Fairy Tail Mage."

Then there was a horrible crushing noise. She had snapped his neck with a slight squeeze. She threw Bora's corpse on the ground disgustedly and stirred the boat back towards the shore. Once it was close enough to the town, she stopped pushing forward and let the waves do the rest.

With a snap of her fingers, she teleported both Lucy and her to the shore before releasing Lucy of the binding spell.

The moment Lucy saw Amelia, she broke out into tears.

"A-Amelia-san…" she quietly said, hiccupping. "Thank y-you for-"

"Do you really want to join Fairy Tail?" Amelia's commanding voice called out, not waiting for Lucy. It was commanding, empowering, and powerful. Lucy instantly forgot about her past predicament and what had almost happened to her. She also forgot to ask how she got here and what happened to "Salamander".

"Yes…" Lucy whispered.

Amelia barked, "Louder!"

The blonde flinched, but nonetheless said it louder. "Y-yes, Amelia-san! I want to join Fairy Tail!"

Not even waiting for another response, Amelia grabbed Lucy by her hand and pulled her up. Surprisingly, Amelia's grip was soft and gentle, unlike the one she used on Bora.

_Huh?_ Lucy thought. Then, Amelia picked her up by the waist and jumped away from the shore.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, so I'm going to bring you there," Amelia said, but her tone was much softer than earlier in the morning.

"U-uh, okay?"

Lucy tried not to scream as Amelia jumped from building to building, away from the wreckage and away from the bloodshed. Behind them, both girls heard the Council's guards screaming "_Fairy Tail!"_

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, saying, "I'm finally going to be in Fairy Tail!"


End file.
